It All Started in the Rain
by noir-ombres
Summary: Ladybug is sick and Chat finds out something unexpectedly while helping her. This was a two-shot but now it's not. I own the cover.
1. A Start

P.o.v Chat Noir. Part one of two.

* * *

It was raining. Again. It was around mid may and the rain wouldn't stop. It had been pouring all week. The rainwater heavy though, just a constant light drizzle. It was still dangerous though. As a cat, people would think that Chat Noir didn't like it. But he did. That is when the rain is not the obvious cause of his lady's sickness.

* * *

"Achoo!" She sneezed for the hundredth time that night.

Chat Noir laughed, "Bless you, my lady."

"Th-" She sneezed again, "Thank you."

"I really don't think you should be out here, Bugaboo. You'll only get sicker. Paris needs their hero in purr-fect shape to stop Hawkmoth."

"I'm fine chatton. I just have a small cold."

He ignored her,though he did catch her calling him chatton. "And this rain definitely isn't helping. You should be resting in your bed and eating hot soup. But don't eat any soup I made because that will probably kill you."

She laughed, "I'm fine, kitty. I feel ready to take on the world. I feel-" Halfway through her speech she sneezed, which made her step back. Somehow she fell and then sneezed again. "See? I'm fine" She weakly muttered while she wiped her nose with a tissue."I'm Just a tad bit more clumsy because of the rain." Earlier she had used her lucky charm for some tissues. Chat knew that might not be the smartest decision. Hopefully Hawkmoth won't send out any Akumas.

"Okay. That's enough. You are going home." He said firmly. "Come on get up. Actually don't I'll carry you." He scoops her up bridal style and pulls out his baton. "Now hold on."He knew he couldn't actually take her home but he could at least get her somewhere warm. Maybe Alya would let them crash, or Chloe. That would be a last resort though.

But before he could move, he heard a soft beeping noise. He frowned and glanced at his ring. The paw shape was still completely full, so it must be ladybug. He checked one of her earrings, brushing some of her wet hair back. She only had one blinking spot left. Of course! She used her lucky charm. She would have only had a couple minutes before she transformed back. She must have not noticed her mistake with her cold. She mumbled, "What are you doing chatton? I can walk perfectly fine."

"You mean purr-fectly" He joked, trying to keep the worry from his voice. As he fixed her hair back into place, his hand brushed against her cheek. Hot. He could feel the heat even through his glove. This wasn't good. "Ladybug you're-" He was interrupted by a loud beeping and a bright pink flash. Then he saw the coughing, soaked girl in his arms.

* * *

Marinette.

* * *

Well shoot. He couldn't even stop to think about this life-changing discovery. It was too much to handle. His lady was sick. His princess was sick. And he needed to help her. Freaking out about how they're the same person can come after.

Carefully, he made his way to her home. The rain made using his baton slightly more difficult than normal. After landing on her balcony, he went to open her trapdoor, but it was locked. Damn, he thought, I have no way to get inside. He didn't have anywhere else to take her and he doubted her parents would take kindly to him bringing in their sick daughter who is probably supposed to be in bed.

Suddenly a small red and black creature flew out of Marinette's bag. "Here, I'll help you." She chirped. She went through the door then unlocked it. "Now let's get her warmed up. I'm Tikki by the way. Marinette's kwami."

Again, the black cat pushed away his shock at meeting ladybug's kwami. It wasn't important right now. Getting Mari warm was.

As Chat Noir laid her on the bed then began to dry her off she began to mumble, "Tikki? How are you here? I never had you detransform me…"

The kwami smiled kindly, "Shhh. Just go to sleep. We'll answer all your questions later."

"We..?" She whispered right before she fell asleep.

"Okay,"Now Tikki's voice was all business,"We need to get her dry and warm. Her clothes are wet so get them off her."

Chat obeyed. He only blushed a bit as he pulled off her clothes, leaving her in only her underwear and bra. Which were very pretty even soaked through. She didn't even move as he stripped her. She was dead to the world. That thought was quickly shaken from Chat's brain.

He gestured at her undergarments, "Okay, I realize we should probably take these off too, but I would like to respect her privacy. So can you do it.?"

Tikki smiled at that. "Of course I will. Plagg chose a good person."

"Thank you." He breathed while rubbing the back off his neck. A thing he only really did as Adrien when he was embarrassed.

"You're welcome. Now turn around. I'll tell you when she's decent."

After a while, Tikki said he could look again. Marinette was now covered with a blanket, though she was now shivering. "Is she wearing anything under the blanket?" Chat inquired.

"Yes, I managed to get her into a robe. I am going to go downstairs and get some food. Can you get her warmer, please?"

"Of course."

As Tikki left, Chat examined their situation. After some thought, he decided to use his own body heat for warmth. Carefully he laid himself down besides Mari. Right before he touched the blanket he realized that he was still wet. Quickly, he de-transformed then toweled off his hair. His clothes were already dry because he never went out into the rain as Adrien. He rolled under the blankets then pressed himself to her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and that's when it finally hit him.

Marinette has blue eyes and black hair.

Ladybug has blue eyes and black hair.

Ladybug is Marinette.

Marinette is Ladybug.

He is in love with Ladybug.

He tries to fight off his growing feelings for Marinette.

Marinette is one of his best friends.

Ladybug is Marinette who sits right behind him in class.

Ladybug is Marinette who is an amazing, adorable person.

Marinette is Ladybug who is a confident, beautiful person.

They are the same.

And he loves her.

All of her.

He softly kissed her head. "Get better soon, Princess."

* * *

Many hours later when Mari was deep asleep and warm, Chat transformed and went home, a smile on his lips and a plan in his head.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think.

Love you all!


	2. A Fear

**Note-**

This chapter is slightly darker than the last. I gave Mari a personality with little to no self confidence. Throughout the chapter she doubts herself and other people's love for her. (I'm sorry Mari. You didn't deserve this) I understand if this is not for you. I take no offense.

* * *

Marinette was sick for another week. She missed school and couldn't even go on patrol for any length of time. Luckily, Hawkmoth only created one Akuma that week. Marinette waited until Chat freed the Akuma, the she quickly captured it then ran away. Or yoyo-ed away.

Chat knew her identity, and she didn't know how to face him. She refused to talk to him, even when he knocked on her window one night or when he mentioned how he missed her on the news after the Akuma battle.

Now that Chat knew Ladybug was just simple, clumsy Marinette, she knew he wouldn't love her anymore. There was nothing special about her.

And Marinette couldn't take his rejection yet. Over time she grew to like her kitty, more than a friend should. She was still in love with Adrien of course, but Chat had managed to claw himself into her heart. (Pun intended)

Today she would have to go back to school. After days of resting she was finally healthy again.

And of course, she was already running late. On her way out of the bakery she grabbed a few cookies and called to her parents, "See you guys later! Love you!"

Her mother called back, "You better hurry to school, love you too!"

If Marinette didn't live right next to the school, she didn't know what she'd do.

She made it into class right as the bell rang. As she made her way to her seat, she noticed Adrien giving her a strange look. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him, surprising herself with her own confidence. She blushed and quickly sat down in her seat. When she looked at him from behind, she saw that his ears had turned a slight red. Is he blushing?

Alya gaped at her, "Did you just stick your tongue out at Adrien?

Marinette's face still had not returned to its usual color, and she doubted it ever would. "Yes? Maybe? I don't know it all just happened so quickly."

Alya squealed. "Yes! It's happening!" She sang. Then told her dead serious, "We will talk about this later. Now,"She said her cheery voice returning, "Girl, I haven't seen you for a week! You cannot just go AWOL for weeks at a time. I missed you. You disappear enough when you do come to school."

Marinette cringed at that last part.

She couldn't believe Alya was still her friend. Marinette didn't deserve her. Alya was the ultimate best friend. Someone else should get to have her. Someone better than Marinette.

Nino and Adrien turned around at her voice. "Hey Marinette," Nino said in his relaxed tone, "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, umm.. I was sick."

"That sucks, dude. Glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah..glad you're feeling better."Adrien echoed. He then shook himself, pasted on a determined face and asked her, "I know you were sick, but did you notice Ladybug was missing all week?" Marinette instantly froze. "She only appeared once then immediately disappeared afterwards. I wonder what's wrong."

Alya chimed in, "Oh my god, yeah. When the Akuma happened and she didn't show up I started to worry because like-"

Marinette stopped paying attention at that point. She loved her best friend but she talked about ladybug almost all the time. She was always so awed by Ladybug, and Marinette couldn't see why. Ladybug wasn't all that great. She pushed those thoughts to the side. Right now Marinette had another thing to worry about.

Adrien was looking at her strange again, almost like he was studying her expression.

She mouthed at him 'What's wrong?' But he just reddened and looked away.

Wait. He blushed. Again. He didn't do that very often, only when Marinette fell or tripped over him. He wouldn't be mean to her when that happens, but he would try to get away from her as soon as possible.

That had been happening for a couple months now, and she didn't know why. It wasn't because he liked her of course. He was way too good for her. Marinette didn't deserve anyone even half as good as Adrien.

She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as class began and tried not to stare at Adrien as she did so.

During lunch an Akuma attacked. The teachers had everyone file into their classrooms while Marinette sneaked into the bathroom. After a quick look around she transformed then yoyo-ed up to the roof.

Chat was already there. He smiled at her.

He. Freaking. Smiled. At. Her. She loved his smile. Not the fake one he put on when he didn't feel well and tried to hide it, but the real one that little up her heart. "Hey Bugaboo, glad you could make it. I missed you," He extended his baton and rested it on his shoulders. "It's Mr.Pigeon again. I thought we had convinced him to give pigeons up. Purr-haps this will be the last time."

"Doubt it." She muttered.

"We really need to talk once this is done." He said seriously.

"I know." She said quietly. She quickly planed her escape route for once they won. Maybe while the miraculous ladybugs are doing their work she can slip away. She'd feel bad of course, but-

"And don't you even think about running." He caught her eye and she was frozen. He knew her well, too well. Of course he would know that she would run. She always runs. "Now that that's clear, let's go kick some Akuma butt!"

15 minutes later the battle is over. She had to call her lucky charm, but only to fix all the damage caused. Even with a week break, Mr . Pigeon was just too easy. As she began to back away, Chat stopped her with a look that said if you run your will regret it.

She sighed. Better to just get it over with. They made their way to the Eiffel Tower. She let out a sad laugh under her breath. Of course she would be the one to get rejected on top of the city of love's biggest icon.

A small voice in the back of her head whispered that maybe Chat Noir didn't like her back. Maybe he was about to confess his love for her and they would have a happy ending.

She shook the voice away. No. That was impossible. She shouldn't get her hopes up. But a small part of her still held on to that small chance of good.

Chat turned to her.

"Why didn't you talk to me at all?" He asked quietly.

"Like you saw I was sick and I-"

"No. I don't accept that. You're afraid. You don't know what I think about you being Marinette and you're scared," She didn't deny that. It was true. A lump formed in her throat. "I still love you. Shoot, I probably love you more now. My lady and my princess are the same person. My two best friends are the same person. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Tears have begun to fall onto his cheeks. Every drop was like a stab to the chest.

"But you didn't talk to me. You didn't go on patrol and you didn't come to school and it hurt. I gave you the power over my heart and you stomped on it. And that hurt. But I know you. I know you're thinking I could never love you. But I do. Whether you're Mari or Ladybug, my feelings don't change. They never will."

He reached for her hand.

No. This isn't true. He can't love her. There's nothing to love. He's wrong. He's wrong. He's wrong. He's wrong.

Pain flashes in his eyes at her withdrawal. "Okay then. I'll prove it."

And then he releases his transformation, and it's all over.

* * *

Adrien. Adrien. Adrien!

No, no, no, no, no.

Chat Noir cannot be Adrien.

But he is.

and it's perfect.

It's so perfect that it's not.

Hope glimmers in his eyes "See? It's me. We've always been together. It doesn't matter if we're wearing a costume or not, it's always been us," His voice breaks, "Please Marinette, I need you."

"No. No you're lying. You don't mean this. I have to go." She begins to back away.

"No! Don't go! Don't leave me. I love you. Please."

"I have to go." Ladybug repeats, her mind foggy. "I have to go."

As she left the last thing she saw was his tear-streaked face and his pained eyes that would never leave her.

She cried the whole way home and didn't stop until haunted dreams of false hope drowned her.

* * *

**Another note-**

Thank you for everyone's support! When I opened the app I did not expect to see over 20 saves! I am so happy you guys liked my first chapter. When I saw all the attention this story got I instantly got to work on this one. I know it has a very different tone, but that's what came out.

* * *

**One last note (I promise)-**

P.S.-I lied. This story is no longer a two shot, though I still want it to be short. The longest it will bee (No that was not not a mistake. I love puns.) Is 4-5 chapters. I will update the summary just wanted to say it again.

Okay. Bye. Love you all!


	3. A Love

**Adrien-**

Marinette didn't talk to him for another week. He had known her since they were 14, but it's never been this bad. She doubts herself all the time, a fact that has never stopped hurting him, but she would always come back around. She would always get back up. But not now.

He should have been smarter when he confessed. He should have tried harder to make her stay. He should have made her understand.

He should have, he should have, he should have.

But he can't change that now. Now he needs to show her that she's worth it. She's worth every drop of pain that she causes.

Because he loves her. He's always loved her. He just needs to show her.

* * *

On Monday, he brought her flowers. Pink like the ones on her favorite shirt. Inside the bouquet, he left a note saying, ' You look purrfect today and everyday. I love you and that will never change.'

Adrien had left her alone for the most part for the last week, so he guessed this would surprise her. He wasn't wrong.

She blinked in confusion and looked up at him. And for the first time in awhile he saw eyes that weren't covered in pain.

She looked tired. Her hair usually carefully pulled into twin tails was now thrown haphazardly into a messy bun and dark circles hung under her eyes.

All he wished in that moment was to be able to fold her into his arms and never let go. But he couldn't, and that hurt him all the more.

She took the flowers silently without looking at him. That brief, painless minute was gone and all that was left was defeat.

At least for her.

Even though Adrien knew she wasn't looking, he smiled at her and whispered good morning.

She didn't respond.

On Tuesday, he brought her chocolate. He wasn't trying to buy her with gifts, he just wanted to show he cared. Again he smiled at her and said good morning, and again she said nothing. He had put another note in with the chocolate. This one said,"I fell for both sides of you without trying. I loved the same exact things in both of you and I didn't even notice. The same confidence and laughter and bravery. It was always you. And it will always be you. I love you more than you can even know.'

* * *

Everyday for a month Adrien gave her flowers or a unique trinket, paired with a note. After only a couple days he realized flowers and chocolates didn't last so he got things that did. The first time he gave her fake flowers, explained in his note how the flowers didn't mean his love was fake. But that it was never ending. He hoped she'd believe it. This poetic stuff did not come easy.

After the first week, she had started softly saying 'thank you'. Then, after a few more days, she tacked on 'good morning' to her whispered sentence. It rarely went farther than that, but when it did, noting could kill Adrien's happiness.

Whenever they had an akuma, she rarely spoke to him. She would only tell him where to go or what to do, but Adrien was okay with it. It was enough for now to have her talking, no matter how little.

* * *

On the first Wednesday of the new month, an Akuma attacked. She called herself Truthseeker. Chat didn't know the exact reason she was upset, but it sounded like someone important to her kept a big secret for a long time and she just found out.

Anyway she was going around making everyone tell her all their secrets. Whatever she asked they had to answer truthfully. Not good.

Adrien was on his way home from fencing practice, thinking of different ways to gain his lady's trust again, when he saw the alert on the news. Quickly, he made up an excuse for his bodyguard to take him back to school.

After he secured a hiring spot in the boys bathroom, he transformed (with some complaint from Plagg) and lifted himself up to the roof.

Only a moment later Ladybug joined him, "Hey Chat Noir. Do you know where she is? I missed that part in the news."

"Last I saw she was purr-using her way to the Eiffel Tower. She calls herself Truthseeker apparently. She's going around making everybody spill their secrets." He said in a dramatic voice. He still joked with her. Even when she wouldn't even look at him.

"Well then," Ladybug said cautiously," Let's go get her. And try not to get hit by her. We can't go having Hawkmoth know our secret identities. That would be a cat-astrophe."

Did his lady just pun? His pure surprise unbalanced him. Was she beginning to trust him again? He would not mess this up.

"You're absolutely right, m'lady. It would be paw-sitively claw-ful if that happened. I would really pre-fur that not to happen." He brought the cat puns in full force. His lady was talking to him!

She sighed, "Let's go Chat." As she turned away he swore he saw a smile on her lips.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the support! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, Life has been really sucky lately.**

**I should be updating really soon. So there shouldn't be a long wait. Hopefully.**

**Love you all!**


	4. A Choice

**This is the final part! Hope you like it!**

**Ladybug-**

Truthseeker, it turned out, had a crossbow. Whenever she shot someone they would go still (They could talk but they couldn't move their bodies), then she would ask them a question, normally along the lines of 'Where are ladybug and Chat Noir?' They would say they didn't know, and then Truthseeker would continue her way down the street towards the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug didn't think this was one of Hawkmoth's best Akumas, but she didn't see how it could be dangerous.

If her or Chat got hit with her arrows, they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from spilling all their secrets. And Ladybug would really like to not tell Hawkmoth who she was.

They attacked Truthseeker head on. She had noticed that it took a bit for Truthseeker to reload her crossbow, so Ladybug figured that a quick attack from the both of them would work.

This only worked for some time though. Apparently, Truthseeker was as good with hand to hand combat as she was with her bow.

Chat did his best to distract the victim. He kept prodding her in her sides as she tried to reload the bow. After a few minutes of this, he signaled to Ladybug that they should retreat. Together, they hid behind a wall on a roof.

"So, do you have any idea where the Akuma might be?" Chat asked.

"No… maybe the bow? I don't know. I saw an interesting clip in her hair. That might be it. What do you think?" She answered uncertainty.

He put his hand over hers. "I think that you need to believe in yourself more. If you think the Akuma's in her hair clip, then it probably is. You're smart. Don't doubt that."

She pulled her hand away. "You're just saying that. You don't really believe it."

He frowned, and said in a slow voice, "Then.. I'll show you. I'll show you in a way where you will know for certain that I'm telling the truth." He got up.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

He began to run in the direction of the Akuma.

"I'm going to prove I'm not lying!" He called over his shoulder.

Then ladybug realized what he meant.

He was going to get Truthseeker to hit him.

No...no..no. No! No! No!

He would be exposed! Hawkmoth would find out who he was then it would be over!

Before she could reach him.. he was stuck.

He stood pin straight, facing away from her. Then, in a calm voice he asked, "Truthseeker, could you please do me a favor?"

At purple outline of of a butterfly appeared on Truthseeker's face. She said something quietly, then replied to Chat Noir, "Okay.. Shoot."

"Can you please ask me if I love Ladybug?"

"Umm.. okay? Chat Noir do you love Ladybug?"

Ladybug closed her eyes, bracing for his answer. "I love Ladybug with all that I am." Her eyes shot open.

What? That can't be. But it has to. He can't lie right now. He's telling the truth.

She smiled, then called for her lucky charm.

* * *

Chat was pretty useless for the rest of the battle. He just had to stand there and plug his ears. He couldn't tell Truthseeker any of his secrets if he couldn't hear her.

The Akuma ended up being in the hair clip, like they had thought. Ladybug easily broke it, without Chat's cataclysm.

After the miraculous ladybugs fixed everything, Ladybug rushed up to her kitty and hugged him. He squeezed her back just as tight.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry for just unloading all that on you at once. I should have been more patient."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And as all the reporters swarmed them to ask questions, she ignored them and finally kissed her kitty.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support! I'm so happy others in joy my story. This ending felt a bit rushed to me, but I have been dealing with a lot recently and just wanted to get it done. This chapter is extremely short because of that.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I love you all so much!**

**Peace.**


End file.
